Tú, yo y el resto de la tropa
by Rhea y Ray
Summary: -No te preocupes, James. Déjalo en nuestras manos. Sirius y yo conseguiremos que la pelirroja admita lo que siente-musitó Remus con expresión misteriosa antes de meterse en su cama y cerrar los ojos.
1. La psicópata empapada

_**Tú, yo y el resto de la tropa:**__ Situado en el sexto año de Los Merodeadores,este fic narra las venturas y desventuras, risas y lágrimas, amores y desamores, encuentros y pérdidas, del grupo de sexto de Gryffindor. A Pettigrew lo hemos mandado a Durmstrang, aunque no creemos que se quede allí para siempre. James, Sirius, Remus y sus compañeros tendrán que, entre otros asuntos, ayudar a su amiga Lily, quien a cada día que pasa se va apagando más y más, así como desbaratar un poquitín los planes de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado._

Rhea Nomberts & Ray Mokona se complacen en presentarles el primer capítulo de "Tú, yo, y el resto de la tropa".

**CAPÍTULO 1 "La psicópata empapada"**

Era el día de la selección por el Sombrero Seleccionador. Ésta y la gran cena habían acabado hace unos momentos y los alumnos se dirigían cada uno a sus respectivas Salas Comunes. Una chica de sexto curso se había separado de su grupo de amigas y se dirigía a los baños más cercanos. Tenía un pelo rojo como el fuego, algo ondulado y hasta la cintura. Su piel era blanca como la leche y un ligero rubor cubría constantemente sus mejillas, mientras que unas graciosas pecas adornaban su nariz respingona. Sus ojos eran de un increíble e hipnotizante color esmeralda, almendrados y rodeados por unas largas pestañas muy claras. Tenía una figura esbelta, delgada y bastante alta. Lily Evans se acercó al lavabo y devolvió todo lo que había comido esa noche. Después se lavó la boca en la pica más cercana y se apoyó en ella.

- No me ha sentado bien la cena...

Salió del lavabo y se encaminó hacia su Sala Común. Nada más entrar cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en ella. Lily lo notó e intentó pasar desapercibida, pero...

-Lily, amor mío, ¿dónde vas? –le dijo James Potter levantándose de su butaca delante del fuego. Era un chico de estatura media, bastante musculado y de tez ligeramente bronceada. Tenía una melena no muy larga totalmente indomable y de color negro azabache. Sus ojos, del color del chocolate, brillaban ahora tras unas gafas redondas y doradas de cristales bastante gruesos. Ahora mostraba feliz sus perfectos dientes rodeados de unos labios, quizás, demasiado finos.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames "amor mío"? Tú y yo ni tan siquiera somos pareja-la pelirroja intentó esquivar los brazos del chico, pero este era muchísimo más fuerte y la atrapó por la cintura.

-Si no somos pareja es porque tú no quieres...

-JAMES POTTER, DON JUAN NÚMERO UNO DE HOGWARTS, ¡¡SUELTA AHORA MISMO A ESA DAMA!!

Lo que siguió a ese grito fueron cuatro chicas vestidas de camuflaje y con varita y metralleta en mano, que bajaron a una velocidad asombrosa de la escalera de sus dormitorios y se situaron rodeando a la pareja.

- ¡¡ESTÁS RODEADO, SI OBECEDES NADIE SALDRÁ HERIDO!!

-Eh... ¿de verdad es necesario todo esto?-preguntó un chico que parecía amigo de James. A éste último le sacaba más de media cabeza y era bastante fornido aunque sin llegar al extremo. Tenía una media melena lisa y de color tan negro como la de su amigo. Sus ojos eran finos, grises y a veces le daban aspecto de ausente. Tenía unos labios que se curvaban en una leve sonrisa y una mandíbula más marcada de lo normal.

La chica más bajita de todas, la que había gritado las dos veces, le contestó:

-SIRIUS BLACK, DON JUAN NUMERO DOS DE HOGWARTS, ¡¡SÍ, ES NECESARIO!!

-Y AHORA, POTTER, ¡¡SUELTA A LILY!!-gritó una chica alta y ojiazul.

Pero Potter ya se había fugado a su habitación con otros dos chicos que estaban con él y ya había dejado a Lily en paz.

-Hombres...-suspiró la más bajita bajando la varita.

-No podéis vivir sin nosotros...-continuó Sirius, y antes de que la chica se pudiese girar para plantarle una bofetada, él también había salido hacia su habitación.

-Esto... chicas, es la cuarta vez que montáis este pollo de los pantalones de camuflaje y la falsa metralleta...- dijo Lily una vez ya estaban en su cuarto.

En su habitación había cinco camas con cortinas, colocadas en pentágono en una parte de la habitación, pegadas a la pared. Al lado de cada una, una mesita de noche y lámparas en cada una. El suelo era de parquet oscuro. En la otra parte había un gran ventanal que daba al lago y al bosque prohibido, y una mesa de madera oscura ya bastante vieja con seis sillas alrededor. También había tres puertas: una era el baño, otra la de salida y entrada, y otra la que llevaba a un vestidor.

-Es por tu seguridad, Lilyan-dijo Helen Williams. Era una chica de estatura media, de un poco más de 1'60, delgada pero no una sílfide. Tenía bastantes curvas y a ella le gustaban. Su pelo parecía sacado de un anuncio de champú: largo hasta la cintura, con tirabuzones muy definidos y elásticos y del color de la miel. Unos tirabuzones un poco más cortos le tapaban un poco la cara por la posición en la que estaba. Su piel era bastante bronceada y tenía algunas espinillas rebeldes. Sus ojos eran de color marrón muy oscuro, prácticamente negro, que destacaban considerablemente en su cara ovalada.

-James lleva demasiado tiempo acosándote, y aunque a ti te guste no podemos permitirlo- explicó Evey Walters, una chica que apenas pasaba del metro y medio. Era bastante delgada y menuda, aunque su talla de sujetador era superior a todas las de sus compañeras de habitación. Sus ojos eran almendrados y de un color que unos llamaban gris y otros azul. Sus labios eran gruesos, su piel muy blanca y adornada con algunas pecas alrededor de su chata nariz. Su pelo era negro y bastante corto, despuntado, con flequillo corto.

-¡A mí no me gusta que Potter me acose!- exclamó Lily.

-Sí, ya...- murmuró Evey.

-Perdona, ¿qué has dicho, que no te he oído?- dijo Lily amenazante.

-Que es hora de irse a la cama, son las doce y mañana hay clases- dijo Kay Hiragizawa. Era la más alta del grupo y con diferencia. Era muy delgada y tenía bastantes caderas, pero poco pecho; se podría decir que tenía un tipo de modelo. Su pelo era, por increíble que pueda parecer, de color lila grisáceo natural, y lo llevaba escalado y largo hasta la cintura. Su piel también era bastante blanca y, al igual que a Lily, en sus mejillas había siempre un rubor constante, y sus ojos eran muy redondos y algo saltones, de color azul intenso.

-Oh, no... ¿qué toca a primera hora?- preguntó Sandra Price. Ella tenía unos ojos increíbles, unos ojos marrones-verdosos-amarillentos que a Evey le sacaban de quicio, y una mirada que a muchos les parecía agresiva o violenta. Su pelo era desesperadamente lacio, color castaño, escalado hasta las axilas. Tenía una piel no muy bronceada, los pómulos marcados y medía alrededor de 1'65, aunque en edad la mayor de todas.

-Encantamientos, con Ravenclaw, y de profesor... De profesor tenemos a Flitwick otra vez... –contestó Helen.

-Bueno... al menos no tenemos Herbología...- era la materia que menos le gustaba a Sandra.

-No, esa la tenemos el viernes a última hora con Slytherin.-dijo Helen, ante lo que Sandra contestó escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas- Bonita forma de acabar la semana, ¿verdad?

Las cinco chicas se metieron en sus camas e intentaron dormirse… Y la mayoría lo consiguieron.

-No tengo sueño...-murmuró Kay cuando escuchó los ronquidos de sus compañeras.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Evey.

-¿Tu tampoco?- empezó a decir Kay- He...hehe..hehehe…

-Hehehehe…-siguió Evey al estilo Sr. Burns.

-Oye, ya vale- murmuró Lily entre las sábanas.

Las dos callaron, pero cuando volvieron a escuchar los ronquidos salieron de la habitación sin hacer ruido, vestidas tan sólo con su bata y su pijama. Se sentaron en dos butacas junto al fuego, que ya casi estaba consumido, y empezaron a planear cómo dominar el mundo.... No, perdón: y empezaron a planear cómo jugársela a los de séptimo en Slytherin...

_Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los chicos de sexto..._

-Es la una menos veinte, ¿no deberíamos estar ya en la cama?-preguntó Remus Lupin. Era un chico que medía un par de centímetros menos que Sirius. Era bastante blanco y bastante delgado, cosa que hacía que a veces pareciera abatido, aunque en realidad era bastante fibroso gracias al Quidditch. Su melena, que casi le llegaba hasta los hombros, era rubia oscura y bastante lisa, aunque siempre solía estar bastante alborotada –no porque su pelo fuera indomable, como el de James, sino porque no se solía preocupar por su peinado-. Sus ojos eran almendrados y de color verdoso, rodeados por unas pestañas muy rubias. A veces lucía una ligera barba de, básicamente, no afeitarse. Su pelo, su delgadez, su palidez, la dejadez de su barba y sus maneras pacientes y, en ocasiones, de rendición y de derrota, hacían que normalmente pareciera enfermo y cansado.

-Noooooo, ¡hip! No quiero dormiiiiiir ¡hip!-gritó Meter Pettigrew, un estudiante bastante bajito, algo rechoncho, de pelo rubio ceniza muy corto y piel rojiza, ojos pequeños de color verde claro, nariz pequeña y mofletes apetecibles para cualquier tía segunda.

-Colagusano, no sé qué vamos a hacer contigo...-suspiró Sirius.- ¿James, donde has dejado mi libro? Sí hombre sí, aquél que me dejó Lily y que yo te dejé a ti. ¿James, me oyes? ¿James?

El maestro del Quidditch se había metido en la bañera hacía cinco minutos y no tenía pensado salir de ella hasta que no se le arrugasen los dedos de los pies, así que Sirius optó por entrar.

-¿Qué haces? ¿En la bañera? ¿A las doce y media de la noche? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Vas a coger algo...-murmuró Remus entrando él también en el baño buscando una poción para Pettigrew- ¿Alguien sabe si tenemos aquí alguna poción para la borrachera de Peter?-Remus seguía mirando en el armario y Sirius le ayudó mirando en el otro.

-¿No tenéis otro sitio en el que buscar o en el que hacer ruido?-les espetó James.

Sirius y Remus sabían que cuando James se ponía tan borde era por...

-¿Qué te ha hecho ahora Lily?-preguntó Remus

-Evans no me ha hecho nada...-gruñó James

-Ya, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra-mintió Sirius

En ese momento entró la rata de Peter y cogió una toalla y se la puso a modo de capa. Luego cogió uno de los cepillos de James como si fuese un bastón y se encaró con Sirius.

-YO soy la reina de Inglaterra, no TÚ. ¡Guardias, arrestadle!-gritó Peter blandiendo el cepillo-bastón.

Los tres amigos no le hicieron caso.

-¿Qué te ha hecho Lily?-repitió Sirius acercándose a la bañera.

-Lilyan no me ha hecho nada... Sólo me insulta, me pega, me niega, me odia... No me ha hecho nada...-suspiró James- Dejadme solo, por favor...

-No encuentro ninguna poción para Peter-dijo Remus-. Tendríamos que pedírsela a Walters...

-Pues no sé como vas a pedírsela, porque seguro que ya están acostadas-dijo James.

-Kay y Walters están en la Sala Común-dijo Sirius sacándose el Mapa del Merodeador de uno de los bolsillos-. Si te das prisa igual evitamos que Colagusano tenga resaca.

-Vale, evitad que tanga resaca... ¡¿Pero queréis hacer el favor de discutirlo en otro sitio que no sea el baño?!-soltó James

-Vale, pero no hagas ninguna estupidez, ¿entendido?-le dijo Sirius antes de salir al dormitorio.

-Entendido-dijo James.

Los dos amigos salieron al dormitorio y Remus se puso la bata para bajar a pedirles la poción. Al llegar abajo se encontró a las dos amigas riéndose de algo que Kay había dicho. Callaron cuando vieron a Remus ir hacia ellas.

-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?-preguntó Kay tapándose aún más con su bata.

-¿Acaso tu eres un muerto viviente?- dijo él a modo de contestación

-Me caes bien, pero es que hay veces que están de un gracioso insoportable...-murmuró Kay.

-Venía porque... Bueno, porque Walters ha sido muy buena en pociones, y como Peter se ha emborrachado otra vez y sabemos que tenéis un armario lleno de pociones...

-¿Sabéis que tenemos un armario de pociones?-exclamó Evey algo asustada.

-Sí, pero sólo Sirius, James y yo...

-Ah, ahora me quedo más tranquila-ironizó Evey.

-¡Somos de confianza! Hace mucho tiempo que lo sabemos y no le hemos dicho nada a nadie- exclamó Remus- Sólo quería...- pero dejó de hablar.

-Sólo querías qué- le dijo Kay animándole a seguir.

-Viene alguien de fuera- le explicó Remus, y acto seguido se sentó en una butaca al lado de Kay.- Y entonces cuando peor íbamos, porque perdíamos el partido de 100 puntos, James consiguió atrapar...

Kay y Evey iban a preguntarle qué narices hacía, pero le siguieron la corriente cuando vieron a McGonagall y a un chico que no conocían entrar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-Vaya, yo estaba en la enfermería, no pude ver cómo James la atrapaba de esa manera tan genial... –le dijo Evey a Remus.

-Pues yo...-empezó Kay.

-Señores, ¿qué hacen aquí?-les preguntó McGonagall

-No podíamos dormir y... Bueno, y hemos bajado a ver si con el fuego nos coge el sueño- mintió Kay.

-Pues que sepa que mañana hay clases, y si algún profesor se queja de la falta de atención en su clase les castigaré.-dijo McGonagall

-Pero si siempre tenemos falta de atención...-dijo Remus.

-Tiene razón, señor Lupin...- dijo McGonagall, y se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos-. Bueno, pues ustedes verán qué es lo que hacen. Me viene muy bien que esté usted aquí, Lupin. Este es el señor Christian Green- Christian era exactamente tan alto como Remus, aunque más fornido y no tan delgado. Llevaba el pelo en una melena lisa muy arreglada, de color castaño oscuro. Sus cejas eran demasiado pobladas para el gusto de muchas chicas, pero sus grandes y expresivos de color verde claro lo compensaban. En ese momento lucía una leve barba arreglada, así como una pequeña cicatriz blanca en la barbilla.

-Un placer-dijo Christian. Su voz era muy suave.

-El placer es mío- le contestó Lupin tendiéndole la mano.

McGonagall, al ver que las chicas no decían nada, añadió señalando a cada uno:

- La señorita Hiragizawa, la señorita Walters, y el señor Lupin. Todos de su mismo curso.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron los tres a la vez. ¿Acaso había vacantes?

- Sí. Señor Lupin, Peter Pettigrew ha sido convocado en el despacho de Dumbledore.

-¿Qué? ¿Van a echar a Pettigrew?-exclamó Lupin poniéndose serio.

-No lo van a echar, sólo que sus padres quieren sacarlo de la escuela. Van a cambiar de residencia y a partir de ahora estudiará en Durmstrung, es por eso que ya que hay una plaza libre se ha admitido a Green-explicó McGonagall tranquilamente.

-¿PETTIGREW SE VA? ¿EN SERIO?-exclamó Kay con una sonrisa triunfal. Después de que McGonagall asintiese ella y Evey se pusieron a dar saltos en las butacas.

-Señoritas, por favor, basta ya- las "señoritas" pararon-. Señor, vaya a buscar a Pettigrew. Que recoja todas sus cosas y que se despida de quien quiera, pero rápido. Señor Green, usted esperará aquí mientras tanto.

-¿Esto... a... a... a buscar a Peter?- tartamudeó Remus

-Sí, eso he dicho-dijo McGonagall

-¿A Peter? ¿Buscarlo? ¿Ahora? Y por qué no lo deja descansar... Que se vaya mañana, así puede despedirse de todos, ¿no?...

-Señor Lupin, he dicho ahora-la profesora empezó a molestarse. En ese momento los tres Gryffindors vieron a Sirius bajando por las escaleras silenciosamente y colándose en la de las chicas. Lupin le dijo a Evey con la mirada que fuese con él y ella obedeció.

-Profesora, mientras Remus va a por Pettigrew- Kay miró a Lupin para que se fuese-, ¿no sería posible que me revisara esta tarea? Es que es trabajo extra que hice durante el verano...

-Está bien, Hiragizawa- la profesora dio la espalda las escaleras y miró la tarea de Kay. Remus subió a su cuarto, pero Evey fue tras Sirius.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Evey en susurros por las escaleras.

-He visto que teníais problemas y he venido a ayudar-contestó Sirius.

-¿A ayudar? ¿Ayudar es subir al cuarto de las chicas?-Evey se colgó de la espalda de Sirius para que no siguiese, pero este seguía subiendo, aunque con algo más de esfuerzo- ¡Para!

-¡Ya paro!- exclamó Sirius viendo que la pequeña estaba por arañarle y morderle-¡Pero aquí no!

-¡Sí, aquí sí! ¡TE HE DICHO QUE PARES!-exclamó la chica.

-¡No grites!-Sirius le tapó la boca y miró hacia abajo rezando para que McGonagall no les hubiese oído.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- oyeron preguntar a McGonagall.

-Eso... Eso ha sido el gato de una chica de cuarto, seguro. Siempre se escapa por las noches...-con eso Kay consiguió que la profesora volviese a su tarea.

Evey se soltó de Sirius, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con él, que la miraba desde el mismo escalón que ella.

-¡Eres una inconsciente!-le dijo el chico.

-¡Si hubieses parado cuando te lo he dicho no habrían estado apunto de descubrirnos!-rebatió Evey- ¡Te recuerdo que si te pillan aquí el castigo es para ti, no para mí!

-Pero si yo digo que estoy aquí porque tú has decidido perder la virginidad conmigo también te castigarán a ti- Sirius esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Y tú que sabes sobre si yo soy virgen o no?

-Yo lo sé todo.

En ese momento Sirius aprovechó para seguir subiendo, pero Evey le puso la zancadilla y Sirius cayó al suelo haciendo un gran ruido. Después de levantarse ambos oyeron decir a Kay:

-Creo que voy a subir a llevarle el gato a la chica.

Vieron que alguien subía la escalera y llegaba hasta donde ellos estaban.

-¡*%$! ¿No se supone que no tenéis que hacer ruido para que no os descubran?

-¡Es ella!

-¡Es él!

-¡Sois los dos! ¡Y punto! ¡*%$&!

Kay bajó a la Sala Común-

-Ahora me vas a decir qué haces aquí.

-Ah- Sirius suspiró y se adecentó la túnica-, Peter se ha emborrachado y queríamos una poción de tu armario para que mañana no tenga resaca. Os he visto y he pensado que mi ayuda le iría bien a Remus.

-Ah, fantástico, entonces lo que queréis es robarnos ¿no?

-Bueno, mirado así... Pero por favor, es una emergencia... Si McGonagall pilla a Peter borracho nos puede caer una buena por tener alcohol en la habitación... Por favor... Va, Evey... Es lo último que te pido...-Sirius puso cara de corderito degollado.

-¿Lo último?-Evey pareció valorar la propuesta- Oh... No... No me pongas esa cara... Está bieeeeeeeeeeen, te daré la pociooooooon...

-¡Sí!- y acto seguido abrazó a Evey hasta estrujarla.

-No me vuelvas a hacer eso-le reprochó Evey frunciendo el ceño-. Sígueme.

Evey guió a Sirius hasta su habitación. Cuando entraron todo estaba oscuro y sólo se oían tres clases de ronquidos suaves.

-Buah, ya me gustaría que Peter roncase así de flojo...-murmuró Sirius- ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí- Evey le agarró por el codo y le guió por la habitación. Entraron al vestidor, que estaba iluminado siempre.

-¿De dónde sacáis toda esta ropa?-exclamó Sirius abriendo un armario en que la ropa que había era toda blanca.

-De Helen, mayormente. Dice que toda su ropa es también nuestra... Así que no creo que en nuestra vida repitamos modelitos.

Sirius fue donde estaba Evey. Ella miraba en un armario gigantesco en el que podías entrar y era como una biblioteca, pero de pociones.

-Hay muchas para la borrachera... ¿Cuál sueles utilizar?

- La que utilizamos normalmente es de color lila, pero Remus dice que hay una más eficaz de color negro.

-¿Y sabes el nombre?

- Mm... Espera... lo tengo en la punta de la lengua...Sí, _Nipellea Siris_.

- Espera, lo ordenaremos por el abecedario. Aparta.

Sirius se puso detrás de Evey y ella pronunció unas palabras _"¡Alphabetic Lei!" _. Las pociones empezaron a cambiarse de sitio y cuando pararon los chicos pudieron observar a su izquierda todas las pociones con la L. Removieron hasta encontrar la N y sí, allí estaba _Nipellea Siris_.

-¿Cómo es que conoces tantas pociones?-dijo Sirius guardándose la poción en la túnica.

-Mi familia da mucha importancia a las pociones. De ahí que siempre esté haciendo, sean complicadas o no, haya ingredientes o no, sepa o no. Pero bueno, salgamos de aquí antes de que Kay acabe con McGonagall.

Antes de salir Evey cogió unos cuantos caramelos de menta. Al llegar abajo la profesora le daba la espalda.

- Muchas gracias. Nos has salvado de una buena. Hasta mañana- dijo Sirius, y le revolvió el pelo a la chica, que quedó desorientada.

-Ah, Evey, que bien que hayas venido-dijo Kay incitándole a que viniese.

-Sí... He subido a coger unos caramelos de menta. Para la garganta y eso... Me gustan más los métodos muggles- le mostró los caramelos a la profesora. Luego le ofreció uno a Kay, que lo cogió sin mirar. Luego miró a Christian, que le sacaba cosa de cabeza y media- ¿Y tú no quieres uno?- el chico cogió uno vacilante.

-Gracias-le dijo a la pequeña.

-¡¡Profesora!!¡¡Aquí está Peter!!-le dijo Remus. Peter bajaba con la camisa medio desabrochada, cosa que hizo que las dos chicas se asustaran. Ya no estaba ebrio y en una mano tenía su gran baúl y en la otra una bolsa de mano. Con él bajaban Sirius y Remus, pero no James.

-Está bien. Señor Pettigrew, confío en que no se deje nada. Adecéntese antes de entrar al despacho. Señores, dejo en sus manos la instalación en su cuarto del señor Green. Ahora, sígame.

Peter siguió a la profesora hasta el retrato.

-Eh, Colagusano-le dijo Sirius, haciendo que este se parara-. Pórtate bien y escríbenos.

-Lo haré.

Y antes de que este desapareciera por el retrato, todos le dijeron adiós con la mano, incluido las chicas y Christian.

-Bueno...-suspiró Remus sentándose en una butaca.

- Se ha ido... – continuó Sirius sentándose él también.

-Para siempre...- dijo Remus.

- Venga va, chicos... ¡Esos ánimos! ¡arriba!-exclamó Kay.

- Llevamos seis años con él... Y de repente ya no está...

- Mirad lo que os ahorráis... –exclamó Evey.

-Si ahora se fuese Sandra, por ejemplo, ¿verdad que estaríais tristes?- contestó Remus muy borde.

-Pero es que Sandra no trae tantos problemas como Peter. Vosotros mismos os habéis preguntado millones de veces por qué aún seguís siendo amigos de Peter con la de veces que os ha traicionado y os ha metido en problemas-le espetó Evey.

-Sí, pero....-murmuró Sirius.

Pasaron cosa de un minuto en silencio, y entonces Kay se acercó a Christian, que estaba ahí de estaquerote.

-Hola. Soy Kay Hiragizawa, vine de Nueva York cuando tenía nueve años. Supongo que ahora estarás pensando que tus compañeros no te van a aceptar, que…

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?-saltó Remus. Las chicas ignoraron la respuesta y pasaron un minuto más en silencio.

-Bueno qué, vais a ayudar a Christian a instalarse o hay que arrastraros- les dijo Evey a los chicos.

-Mejor vamos nosotros, que si James ve a alguien que no conoce en su cuarto puede ser que mañana amanezcamos con un equipo de medimagos forenses en la habitación-dijo Remus levantándose.

-¿Y si vamos y despertamos a las chicas?-dijo Evey con sonrisilla pícara.

-¡No! ¡Sino Christian no sobrevivirá!-Sirius dramatizó la frase tirándose en un sillón como si se desmayase.

-Oh, vamos, seguro que te gustará ver a las chicas con quienes tendrás que compartir el curso-Kay se dirigía a Christian con todas las confianzas del mundo.

-Desde luego- contestó él.

-Si vienen subirán a nuestra habitación, ¿no?-preguntó Sirius

-Claro.

-Bueno... Pues que vengan con varita y con armadura, que a James le ha cogido...- pero las chicas ya se habían largado escaleras arriba-... Una de sus depresiones... Me encanta el caso que nos hacen estas chicas.

-¿Siempre son así de...?-Christian pareció estar buscando la palabra concreta

-¿De locas e impulsivas?-Christian asintió, Sirius siguió- Sí, y eso que ahora deberían estar agotadas porque es de madrugada.

- La que me espera...- Christian suspiró.

-¿Te puedo llamar Chris?-Christian asintió- Nosotros llevamos con ellas cinco años, incluso yo- Sirius se señaló a si mismo- conozco a una de ellas desde prácticamente desde que nací, y eso que ella es de origen muggle y mi familia es la típica familia rica-Sirius puso los ojos en blanco- "de sangre limpia", y te puedo asegurar que separadas o en grupitos son agradables y aceptables...

-Pero juntas- siguió Remus- son la cosa más revoltosa e inquieta que he visto en la vida.

-Me acostumbraré- dijo Chris ganándose una mirada escéptica por parte de Remus y Sirius.

_En el cuarto de las chicas…_

Evey y Kay entraron rápidamente a la habitación y encendieron las luces, ante lo que ninguna se despertó. Luego las empezaron a mover, pero nada de nada; sólo Helen abrió los ojos.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño pasa para que tengas que despertarme a la una y pico de la mañana?-dijo incorporándose en la cama.

-Ha venido un chico nuevo a sexto- dijo Kay emocionada- Es guapísimo, ¡francés!, y tiene una mirada que...-Kay hizo como que se desmayaba.-Sí, ¿y a que no adivinas...?-Helen puso cara de "yo no sepo"- ¡¡PETER SE HA IDO A DURMSTRUNG!!

-¿¿PETER SE HA IDO A DURMSTRUNG??-Lily se acababa de despertar y se había levantado ya y puesto la bata verde sobre el camisón-¡¡Y YO QUE PENSABA QUE REZAR NO DABA RESULTADO!!¡¡GRACIAS!!-se arrodilló y miró al cielo.

Las cuatro chicas estaban emocionadas con la idea de perder de vista a Pettigrew.

-Kay, aplica un hechizo de insonorizado, anda- dijo Evey con una sonrisilla pícara mirando a Sandra, que seguía roncando.

-Como quieras- Kay lo hizo y las otras tres chicas se prepararon para salir corriendo escalera abajo y refugiarse tras alguna butaca.

Evey sacó la varita y pronunció _"Aquamenti!" _, y un chorro de agua helada impactó en todo el cuerpo y cara de Sandra, que se despertó confusa y gritando tacos a diestro y sinistro. Cuando vio a la "cosa", según ella, que había interrumpido su fantasía sexual con el profesor de Quidditch, se levantó de la cama en menos de una milésima de segundo, que todas aprovecharon para salir escaleras abajo.

-¡La tengo, la tengo!-gritó Evey con Sandra detrás lanzándole maldiciones.

-¡Serás "piiiiiiiiiiii", "piiiiiiiiiiii", tu "piiiiiiii" madre, "piiiii"! ¡Cacho "piiiiiiii", "piiiiiii"!- Sandra Price la seguía a ella mayormente y a las otras escaleras abajo. Llevaba el pijama totalmente empapado, al igual que su pelo, que había quedado aún más liso con el agua. Si a esa le añadimos la retahíla de gritos e insultos que su preciosa boca estaba soltando... Al final las chicas llegaron a la Sala Común y, tras un intento desesperado por no derrapar con la moqueta y caer, se escondieron tras los chicos, Evey detrás del nuevo.

-¡Eres una "piiiiiii"!-luego se dirigió a Chris, que aún confundido trataba con sus brazos de que la "psicópata empapada", como él la había autodenominado, no hiciera daño a la pequeña Walters- ¡APARTA, DÉJAME DARLE SU MERECIDO A ESTA "piiiiiii" DE "piiiiiii"!

Por suerte, Sirius, demostrando que sus músculos no eran por la causa de ninguna droga, pudo coger a la rebelde por los brazos y sentarla en una butaca, donde Remus la paralizó. Chris seguía teniendo detrás a Evey y a Kay, y seguía con la misma cara de espanto y sorpresa.

-Vaya, hoy ha sido bastante fácil- confesó Sirius, luego se fijó en Evey-¿Qué haces ahí? ¿No ves que está paralizada?

-Ya, pero...- Evey se negaba a acercarse a Sandra en un radio de cinco metros.

-¿Es siempre así?- Chris parecía apunto de tirar bombas fétidas y acosar a una profesora para que el expulsasen de allí ahora mismo.

-No-contestó Remus. Chris suspiró aliviado-. Normalmente no te da tiempo de paralizarla y persigue a quien sea, mayormente a Evey, hasta el mismo despacho de Dumbledore, donde él sí puede frenarla.

-Creo que quiero irme a dormir- dijo Chris alejándose de la "psicópata empapada" y de las otras dos que tenía a la espalda.

-Sí, enseguida...-dijo Kay- Mira, ella es Helen Williams, ella Lilyan Evans, aunque siempre la llamamos Lily. Y esa de ahí es Sandra Price.

-Esto...encantado.

-Igualmente-dijeron dos de las tres chicas presentadas.

-A ver, vayamos subiendo- dijo Remus ayudando a Chris a coger su baúl. Cuando Sandra se descongelaba volvía a su estado "normal", si es que se puede decir que ella sea "normal".

Los chicos y chicas, Sandra incluida, subieron a la habitación.

-Bueno, esta es nuestra habitación-dijo Sirius mostrándole a Chris la habitación desde la puerta. Después de unos segundos de reflexión entraron todos y cerraron la puerta.

-Vaya, está muy bien ordenada-dijo Chris, ya que no supo qué más decir.

-Sí, Pettigrew aún no ha tenido tiempo de convertir la cama en pocilga. Por cierto, ahora su cama es tuya-dijo Remus poniendo el baúl a los pies de esta.

-Creo que no le irá mal una pequeña limpieza. Por si las moscas-dijo Helen. Las cinco chicas apuntaron con sus varitas a la cama y dijeron _"¡Limpio!"_.

-Gracias por la _pequeñísima_ limpieza- murmuró Sirius entre dientes.

-¿ACASO NO OS HE DICHO QUE FUESEIS A MOLESTAR A OTRA PARTE?- después del grito salió James del baño, con el pelo empapado y con sólo unos pantalones de pijama, con en torso al descubierto. Las chicas notaron que Lily se ponía roja. Chris estaba al borde del ataque nervioso. La "psicópata empapada", pero en masculino. _Clavaíto._

-Tenemos a un nuevo amigo para ti- dijo Sirius como si fuese a darle una piruleta a un niño de cinco años-: Christian Green. Nuevo compañero de habitación. ¡Viene de Francia!

-Encantado- pero ese _encantado _de James fue rápido y sin sentimiento; sonaba a intento desesperado de perder de vista a Lily-. Si quieres algo seguiré en la bañera.

-¿Lleva toda la noche en la bañera?-preguntó Helen una vez el chico se metiera de nuevo en el cuarto de baño.

-A veces me sorprende tu inteligencia.

Helen le hizo una mueca a Remus, que él no vio.

-Creo que me voy a instalar-murmuró Christian, y sacó un pijama del baúl-. El resto de cosas ya las haré mañana.

-Ahí tienes el baño- dijeron los dos chicos.

-¡NO! Quiero decir... No, no, que el chico ese se veía bastante deprimido, casi le dejo solo...- dijo Chris queriendo decir en realidad "ni ebrio me meto con ese tío que acaba de salir de un manicomio". Así que se desnudó allí mismo, bajo la atentísima y disimuladísima mirada de todas las chicas. Kay tuvo que ser abanicada con la mano por Lily, cuando última también se había puesto roja al ver a James. Christian acabó de desvestirse y se metió en la cama.

-Si no es por ser maleducado, pero... No sé, creo que en menos de una hora he vivido experiencias demasiado fuertes para lo que yo estaba acostumbrado- Chris se había tapado hasta el cuello.

-¿A qué experiencias estabas tú acostumbrado? Porque a partir de ya lo que acabas de ver va a ser lo más normal del mundo. Y me quedo corta.-Sandra se fue acercando poco a poco al chico mientras hablaba.

-Pues no sé... A gente que no persigue a otros mojado y gritando más insultos de los que he oído en mi vida, que hay que petrificar para que se calme- el chico parecía tranquilo.

-¡¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO NEURÓTICA ENLOQUECIDAMENTE PSICÓTICA?!- gritó Sandra a la cara del chico.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-el chico parecía no poder aguantar más.

-¡Ya basta!-James había salido del baño, esta vez sólo con una toalla atada a la cintura- ¡No quiero a más locas gritando! ¡Fuera! ¡Todas fuera!

James empezó a empujar a las chicas para que se largasen, y ellas no se resistieron porque sabían que no era bueno encararse con James, sobretodo si estaba en su fase de depresión.

-Buenas noches, James-dijo Lily, a quien el chico no se atrevió a tocar.

-Buenas noches, Lily-contestó él con un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando ella se hubo ido cerró la puerta haciendo bastante ruido. Se giró y se quedó mirando a sus compañeros de cuarto.

-Una pregunta: ¿Lilyan es tu mejor amiga, tu prima o algo así?-preguntó Chris algo más destapado después de que "la psicópata empapada" se hubiera ido. Realmente sólo Kay y Evey le habían caído más o menos bien, quizá porque fueron las primeras que conoció.

-Es su chica-contestó Sirius tranquilamente.

-¡No es mi chica!-le espetó James

-Es verdad, es la chica a la que él se declaró hace dos años y desde entonces suspira a todas horas por ella, a pesar de que Lily no se ha interesado por él. Bueno, recuerdo que una vez os besasteis, ¿no?-dijo Sirius pícaro.

-Sí, Evans lleva más repelente contigo desde entonces- le dijo Remus.

-SIEMPRE ha sido repelente conmigo. Y aquel beso... Fue porque la pillé de improvisto.

-¡Pero si empezó ella!-saltó Sirius.

Chris soltó una carcajada y James un soplido de nerviosismo.

-Este año hay que juntaros- dijo Sirius.

-Es una tozuda, no vais a conseguirlo. Simplemente no me quiere- James tenía la autoestima por los suelos.

-Alguien que no te quiere no te besa así como así-dijo Chris animado por participar e integrarse.

- Seguro que sería alguna apuesta que habría hecho con sus amiguitas-murmuró James con tono de burla.

-Bueno. Lo averiguaremos-dijo Remus metiéndose en la cama

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó James metiéndose él también en la cama con el pijama ya puesto.

-Walters seguro que debe tener Veritaserum. Sólo hay que hacer que Evans se emborrache y el alcohol combinado con Veritaserum puede ser algo explosivo-explicó Remus.

-Habrá que preguntarle a Evey...-murmuró Sirius.

Remus y James intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

-¿Qué hay que preguntarle? ¿Si el viernes tiene libre?-preguntó James.

-Sí...- Sirius se dio cuenta de su error- ¡NO! Quiero decir que habrá que preguntarle sobre si se puede mezclar el Veritaserum y el alcohol.

-Estoy casi seguro de que sí-dijo Remus olvidando lo de Walters.

-No sé...-murmuró James.

-No te preocupes, James. Déjalo en nuestras manos. Sirius, Chris y yo conseguiremos que la pelirroja admita lo que siente-dijo Remus cerrando los ojos.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

¿Qué tal ha estadooooo?

Ha sido un capítulo de muchas presentaciones y con muhos personajes nuevos, así que durante los primeros capítulos escribiremos un pequeño resumen de cada uno de ellos para que no perdáis mucho el hilo. Lo hacemos porque nosotras también hemos sufrido eso de empezar a leer un fic con dos cientos personajes nuevos y, al siguiente capítulo, ya no acordarnos de quién es el hijo del panadero y quién es el del frutero.

En los primeros capítulos no entrará la magia oscura, los mortífagos, nuestro querido amigo Voldie ni nada de eso; después ya sí, aunque no creo que nunca dediquemos un capítulo entero a desvelar misterios (aunque quién sabe).

Pues eso, que estaría muy pero que muy bien que dejárais reviews o que puntuaseis el fic, tanto para bien como para mal…

Y que no sabemos cuándo volveremos a actualizar; tenemos ya 15 capítulos escritos (es lo que tiene colgarlo después de tres años de haber escrito el primero… aunque, ahora que pienso, para tres años quince capítulos es demasiado poco), así que no creo que sea de aquí a más de un mes.

¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!

**Rhea Nomberts & Ray Mokona**


	2. ¡Esto no entraba en los planes!

Rhea Nomberts y Ray Mokona se complacen en presentar el segundo capítulo de "Tú, yo, y el resto de la tropa":

**CAPÍTULO 2 "¡Esto no entraba en los planes!"**

Clase de Encantamientos

Primera hora

Miércoles 3 de Septiembre

-Hoy practicaremos el hechizo Depulso. ¿Alguien sabe para que sirve este hechizo?-instantáneamente Evey y Lily levantaron la mano, mientras que Helen tardó unos segundos

en hacerlo-¿Señorita Wiliams?

-Es un hechizo parecido al Flipendo, pero más poderoso. Sirve para rechazar enemigos, es ideal para empujar objetos.

-¡5 puntos para Gryffindor!-la recompensó el alegre profesor, y procedió a hacer grupos de trabajo para practicar el hechizo.

-Oye, Hiragizawa...-la llamó Chris cuando se sentó junto a ella por ser del mismo grupo.

-Puedes llarme Kay, que no muerdo...-le dijo Kay con una sonrisa.

-Vale, esto..., Kay...-Parecía nervioso-… Pues que... Como soy nuevo quería preguntarte si te ofrecerías a... enseñarme el castillo.

-Claro, con mucho gusto- dijo Kay contenta.

-No me digas que no te gusta...-murmuró evey unas sillas más a la izquierda.

-¡No!-le espetó Lily.

-¿Ni que sea un poquito…?

-¡¡QUE NO!!-se exasperó la pelirroja, reforzando aún más la teoría de Evey de que estaba locamente perdida por los huesos del chaval.

-Venga, Sandra, ¿a que no eres capaz de hacer el hechizo bien en media hora?-soltó Remus, espatarrado en su silla.

-Anda que no, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre...?-y el cojín con el que Sandra practicaba se estampó con gran fuerza en la cara de Remus, desplumándose y provocando una ola de carcajadas por parte de toda la clase.

Esa misma tarde Kay y Chris fueron a dar una vuelta por el colegio, tal y como Kay le había prometido al chico.

-Bueno, este es el Gran Comedor, que supongo que ya conoces-le explicó cuando pasaron junto a las grandes puertas camino a los terrenos.

-Allí está la cabaña de Hagrid, el Guardabosques. Aquello es el bosque Prohibido, que, ya te aviso ahora, es prohibido…

-¿Vive algo en el lago?-preguntó Christian mirando el agua.

-Sólo el calamar gigante y algún que otro grindylow, pero el calamar es inofensivo y los grindylows solo están en las partes mas profundas. Claro que yo nunca me he metido ahí dentro para comprobar qué fauna hay…

Christian se quedó callado.

-Gracias-dijo en seco.

-¿Gracias por qué?-preguntó Kay extrañada.

-Por enseñarme el castillo.

-No hay de qué.

-Y también porque eres de las únicas personas que he conocido por ahora que no ha sido forzada a que me acompañe y a ser mi amigo…-murmuró Christian, algo inseguro por haberlo dicho.

-Pero si eso no es nada, ¡lo hago con mucho gusto!-contestó ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Continuaron hablando sentados cerca en la orilla de el lago hasta la puesta del sol, seguidos muy de cerca de sus otras compañeras de curso: Evey, Sandra, Helen y Lily: El Cuarteto Cotilla –normalmente eran un quinteto, pero como se trataba de espiar a uno de sus miembros…-. Las chicas vieron como el sol caía y Kay empezaba a tiritar, como Christian le prestó su chaqueta y se acercaron más el uno al otro… porque tenían frío.

Al cabo de un rato vieron como Kay y Chris se levantaban e iban hacia la puerta principal, así que como quien no quiere la cosa emprendieron el camino hacia la Torre Gryffindor.

-Yo creo que estos dos se lían- sentenció Evey.

-Va ser…- le respondió Helen.

-Deprisitaaa...-pidió Sandra, que estaba congelada de frío ya que sólo llevaba una camisa.

-Si, venga, que refresca....-pero Lily no acabó.

-Que refresca dice, ¡¡PERO SI PARECE QUE ESTEMOS EN EL ÁRTICO!!-gritó a los cuatro vientos Sandra.

Una vez llegaron a su sala Común se relajaron en las cómodas butacas junto al fuego, y al cuarto de hora vieron aparecer a Kay y a Chris, muy risueños, por el hueco de la pared. En cuanto Chris se despidió de ella y subió a su dormitorio, se abalanzaron sobre su compañera como las moscas a la…miel.

-Kay-dijeron las cuatro al unísono.

-¿Que tal con el nuevo?

-¿Es amable?

-¿De qué habéis hablado?

-¿Te ha hecho algo que no debía?

-No me digáis que nos habéis estado siguiendo...-preguntó Kay un poco enfadada.

-Esto...

-Verás... Es que...

-Eeeeh... Pues...

-¡Fue idea de Evey!-dijeron simultáneamente Helen, Lily y Sandra.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Yo?!

-¡¡EVEY!!-el grito de Kay estremeció a toda la sala común.

Kay empezó a perseguir a Evey hasta los dormitorios, donde consiguió acorralarla, sacó la varita y... Os podéis imaginar lo que pasó... que Evey acabó con la nariz infestada de murciélagos.

Jueves 7 de Octubre

Mazmorras

Helen estaba peleándose con Remus por un ingrediente de la Poción Multijugos: los crisotopos. Ella decía que se echaba a la poción tal cual; él decía que havia que cocerlos.

-Te digo que no hay que cocerlos... –decía Helen

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-Lily, dime, ¿hay que cocer los crisotopos antes de echarlos a la poción Multijugos?

-No, claro que no. ¿Por qué?-respondió sorprendida Lily.

-No, por nada. ¿Ves?-dijo Helen sacándole la lengua a Remus.

Viernes 8 de Octubre

19.00 horas

Habitación de las chicas de sexto de Gryffindor

-Black, tú irás a las cocina y traerás la bebida y algo de comida, ¿entendido?-dijo Evey el día de antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kay.

-Señor, sí, señor- dijo Black desde la cama de la chica.

-Vale, ¿entonces yo qué se supone que voy a hacer? Porque la decoración ya está, los invitados no somos muchos y también están...- dijo Sandra.

Evey se quedó pensativa. La decoración era bastante simple, una pancarta con "Feliz 16 cumpleaños" plateada, y unas estrellitas también plateadas en las ventanas y en el ventanal.

-Pues no sé... supongo que ya hemos acabado... la decoración la ocultaremos mediante el hechizo Ilusoe y la música la pondremos con aquello que os dije ayer...-en seco en el rostro de Evey apareció una sonrisa pícara- ¡Ya sé…!

-Esa cara no me gusta....-dijo Sandra intentando librarse de las intenciones de su amiga.

-¡Seleccionemos qué ropa llevaremos mañana!-Evey saltó al decir la idea.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!¡POR FAVOR NOOOOOOOO!-Sandra trataba de salir por la puerta pero Evey se encargó de cogerla.

-Si te portas bien llamaremos a las otras para que vengan a aconsejarte-dijo Evey como si le explicasen a un niño que si no se portaba mal en el colegio luego le comprarían unos cromos.

-¡Pero si lo que yo quiero es ponerme una sola camiseta y arreando!

-Digas lo que digas no me convencerás.

-¡Todos sabemos lo tozudas que sois tú y Lily, entre las dos me convertiréis en un floripondio!

-¡Que noooooooo!-Sandra seguía mirando fijamente a la puerta- Está bien, no llamaré a las otras, también me favorece a mí.

-Si no las llamas sí-Sandra entró a la Sala de los mil y un armarios.

-Sirius, tú serás el juez-dijo Evey entrando también a la sala.

Sirius no se creía la suerte que tenía.

-Yo iré de negro-dijo Sandra-. Te guste o no te guste.

-Kay irá de negro.

-No, Kay no irá de negro.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo digo yo.

Así que buscaron algo para Sandra. Y luego algo para Evey. Salieron al menos seis veces cada una para que Sirius y la otra les juzgasen, a cada cual Sirius más contento se ponía. Al final las dos acabaron muy sencillas, con blusa y pantalón, aunque cada una a su estilo.

-Sois mis musas-dijo Sirius estirándose en la cama.

-Creo que nos vamos a quitar ya la ropa y dejarla preparada… Sirius, recuerda, tienes que traer las bebidas y la comida. Asegúrate de estar en la sala común a las siete de la tarde en punto con todo el sector masculino.

-No os preocupéis, no me olvidaré-dijo mientras salía por la puerta-. Ah, por cierto, Evey...

Evey se acercó a él dejando a Sandra en el baño preparándose para su ducha.

-¿Tienes Veritaserum?-preguntó el moreno.

-Claro... Pero hay pociones como esa que las tengo escondidas para que "la gente" no las coja sin permiso- contestó Evey desconfiada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Sólo era una pregunta...-pero el tono de Sirius no engañó a la pequeña.

-No, no y no, no pienso dejaros Veritaserum ni ninguna otra poción, si os dejé Nipellea Siris fue porque sí y punto, porque me dábais pena, estúpido, y porque no quería que la…-le espetó la chica, pero los labios de Sirius sobre los suyos no la dejaron acabar.

-¿Qué… haces…?-murmuró ella, sorprendida y con los otros entreabiertos, cuando unos segundos más tarde se separaron ligeramente.

Sirius sonrió y la agarró por el mentón.

-Estúpida…-le dijo medio riendo, y la volvió a besar.

Y se quedaron así, besándose pero prácticamente sin agarrarse, ambos sorprendidos de la reacción del otro, y justo cuando empezaban en la situación…

-¡EVEY! ¿SABES DÓNDE ESTÁ MI CHAMPÚ?

El grito desde el baño de Sandra les hizo separarse. Sirius le dio un corto beso en los labios a modo de despedida.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya...-murmuró sonriendo y seguro de sí mismo. Evey no contestó, sino que completamente desubicada simplemente observó la espalda de Sirius mientras éste bajaba las escaleras.

-¡EVEY, MI CHAMPÚ!

-Vooooooooooy-dijo Evey cerrando la puerta y suspirando.

Cuando entró en el baño Sandra ya estaba metida en la bañera. Evey se limitó a entrar con cara de estar flotando en una nube, alargó el brazo hacia el armario y le lanzó el primer champú que encontró.

-¡Eh! Este no es mi champú-Sandra le iba a volver a replicar pero le vio la cara-. ¿Y esa cara…?

Sandra salió de la bañera, que estaba llena pero sin jabón, se envolvió en una toalla azul y fue donde estaba su amiga, tumbada en su cama mirando las musarañas.

-Sirius...-murmuró la morena en seco.

-¡Sirius! ¡No me digas que por fin...!

-Nos hemos besado...- y dicho esto se puso a hacer la croqueta con las sábanas de su cama.

-¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡YA SABÍA YO!- Sandra se puso a hacer la croqueta con ella, y al cabo de un minuto le soltó:-Vale ya, me estás rallando con tanta croqueta… ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

Evey le contó lo que había pasado con Sirius cuando ella estaba en la ducha, incluida la forma tan elegante de meter la pata que Sandra había tenido.

-Lo siento...-Sandra se sonrojó un poco.- ¿Ves? Yo y Mark ya somos una pareja, y ahora tú y Sirius... ¡ya son dos!

-Yo y Sirius no somos ninguna pareja-repuso Evey muy seriamente, volviendo de golpe al planeta Tierra.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó Sandra alzando una ceja.

-Vamos a ver, que me ha besado y me ha gustado… Me ha gustado mucho, demasiado quizás, pero no hay más. Conozco a Black, Sandra, y sé que no somos compatibles y él no es lo que yo quiero.

Evey miró muy segura a Sandra para reafirmar sus palabras, y Sandra suspiró.

-¿Y entonces qué es lo que tú quieres, Evey?

La pequeña se quedó mirando la uña del dedo pequeño de su pie derecho durante unos segundos, hasta que al final alzó la mirada y contestó:

-No sé lo que quiero, pero sí lo que no quiero. Black es irresponsable, inmaduro, egocéntrico y despreocupado, luego no quiero a Black.

***En la habitación de los chicos***

-¡SÍ!-exclamó Sirius nada más llegar a su cuarto.

-¿Ha pasado algo importante... para ti?-le dijo Remus levantando la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo.

-¡HE BESADO A EVEY!-dijo tirándose en plancha en la cama.

-Me alegra ver que al menos hay alguien a quien le van bien las cosas-dijo James sinceramente-¿Y qué tal?

-¿Que qué tal? ¿Que qué tal?-exclamó Sirius- ¡Nunca me he sentido mejor! Sus labios... sabían a fresa...- Sirius sonrió al recordarlo.

-Pensaba que nunca lo lograrías-dijo Remus-. Evey siempre ha sido muy testaruda...

-Y mañana nos saciaremos de vernos…-dijo Sirius.

-¿Por?-preguntó Remus

-Es el cumpleaños de Kay, ¿recordáis? Ya sé que ellas nunca los han celebrado ni nosotros tampoco, pero mira, es una excusa para meter fiesta- explicó Sirius.

-Es verdad, le compré el regalo hace como dos semanas al ir a Hogsmeade-dijo Remus-.Y vosotros y Chris también.

-Tengo que avisar a Will y a Thomas. Mañana a las siete de la tarde en la Sala Común.

Sábado 9 de Octubre

Hora del desayuno.

Sala común.

Evey, Helen, Lily, Kay y Sandra bajaban por las escaleras de los dormitorios. Chris, Sirius y Remus esperaban abajo, Christian por que siempre desayunaba con Kay hablando de cosas del colegio, Sirius y Remus por que querían hablar con las demás sobre la fiesta.

-¿Y dónde está James?- preguntó Lily.

-Ya ha bajado con Cornelia, ¿por?-contestó Remus arreglándose el cuello de la camisa.

-No, por nada...

Cornelia era el nuevo ligue de Potter. Una chica de su misma casa pero de un curso inferior, una chica a quien las de sexto habían tratado más bien poco pero tampoco les parecía joven del otro mundo.

-¿Bajamos?-Preguntó Kay.

Kay les metió prisa y consiguió que el pelotón bajara al desayundo antes de la hora de la comida.

-¿Sabes qué, Chris?-preguntó Kay mientras revolvía sus cereales. Él negó con la cabeza- Creo que estas me tienen preparado algo, porque hoy cumplo quince.

-Ah, no lo sabía, ¡felicidades!... ¿Tú crees?

-Gracias. Sí, porque van con mucho sigilo y con muchos secretitos últimamente, bueno... algunas más que otras-dijo mirando a Evey y a Sandra disimuladamente de forma que sólo se dio cuenta Christian.-Ahora voy a la biblioteca, ¿te vienes?

-No, todavía no he terminado-mintió Chris.

-Bueno, entonces te espero allí, ¿sí?

-Vale.

En cuanto Kay desapareció por la puerta del Gran Comedor Christian se reunió con los demás para trazar un plan para que Kay llevara la ropa para la fiesta y para que estuviera allí a la hora exacta.

-Entonces hemos quedado en que a las seis, Christian, la lleves a algún sitio que no sea la sala común con la excusa de que es una cita- recordó Evey.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Y entonces nosotros lo preparamos todo… Sirius, acuérdate de las bebidas y la comida.-corroboró Helen; Sirius asintió.

-¿De acuerdo?-Preguntó Evey.

-¡Sí!-todos a la vez.

-¡Me voy que Kay me espera, llegaré tarde!-exclamó Christian.

-¡¡AH!! ¡¡Y YO!! ¡¡HE QUEDADO CON MARK!! -gritó Sandra.

19.00 horas

Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Kay y Christian llegarían en media hora, tal y como habían planeado. Todos estaban allí arreglados para la fiesta. Sirius era el que aún no había aparecido, y eso que se había marchado hacía veinte minutos, y Evey tenía una crisis nerviosa. El agujero del retrato se abrió y apareció él, y la crisis nerviosa de Evey desapareció instantáneamente al verlo.

-¿Por qué se supone que has tardado tanto? ¡Está todo menos tú y las...!-le dijo la chica, pero Sirius la cayó tapándole la boca con su mano. El contacto hizo que ambos sintieran un leve cosquilleo en el estómago-...bebidas...

-Aquí está todo- dijo Sirius levantando un par de bolsas bastante cargadas. Él iba con pantalones tejanos negros y un jersey también negro. El hombre de negro, vamos.

-Vale, vamos, tenemos media hora-dijo Helen a la cabeza de la comitiva que subía la escalera de las chicas.

También había dos compañeros más invitados. William Mercer era un chico de séptimo bastante delgaducho y bajito, de melena pelirroja y ojos azules. Bajo su apariencia de fracasado se encontraba un chico alegre, simpático, extrovertido y vital, que no podía faltar nunca en ninguna fiesta, y que se había hecho amigo de los de sexto en un trabajo que tuvieron que hacer hace años los de 3º y 4º. Thomas Dovanne era un tipo no tan alto como los Merodeadores, pero bastante. Él jugaba de guardián en el equipo y por eso conocía a los de sexto. Llevaba una increíble melena rubia platino hasta por debajo de los hombros, y ahora la recogía en una coleta baja. Sus ojos eran marrones verdosos. Su carácter también era algo simpático y divertido, pero sus amigos le apreciaban por su entereza, seriedad y responsabilidad

Subieron arriba. Lily desactivó el encantamiento Ilusoe, Evey sacó un extraño aparato al que le aplicó un hechizo muy largo y casi imposible de pronunciar, metió un disco de vinilo y la música de Los Unicornios Indomables empezó a sonar. Luego se dedicaron a distribuir la comida en unas fuentes que Helen sacó de la Sala de los mil y un armarios y las botellas de bebida sin alcohol. Justo cuando se preguntaban qué habría pasado para que la pareja se retrasara diez minutos, la puerta se abrió causando un gran ruido y por ella entraron dos personas: Christian y Kay. Iban besándose apasionadamente camino a la cama de Kay, que era la que más cerca les pillaba. La gente se quedó con el "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" en la boca. Se tiraron en la cama, quedando Chris encima de Kay, ella ya iba desabrochándole la camisa y él cada vez le acariciaba más por encima del muslo. "Esto no entraba en nuestros planes", pensaban todos. Se seguían besando de la misma forma, cada vez la boca del chico se desviaba más hacia el cuello y el escote de Kay. De repente Kay se separó un poco.

-Christian... no creo que...-decía entre jadeos- esto sea lo correcto...

Chris se la quedó mirando.

-Yo tampoco…

Chris le dio un beso en los labios más corto y poco a poco se fueron incorporando y poniendo bien la ropa. Todo iba más o menos bien hasta que levantaron la cabeza y vieron al pequeño gran grupo que había allí con gorros y collares de fiesta puesto.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-fue lo único que atinó a decir James.

-Eh... yo... esto no es lo que parece... –se intentó excusar Kay levantándose precipitadamente.

-Noooooo-dijeron todos a la vez.

-Esto no entraba en nuestros planes-le dijo Sandra a Chris.

-Ya... pero es que... es que...-decía Chris.

-¿Qué planes?-dijo Kay girándose hacia el chico, que aún seguía sentado en la cama.

-He metido la pata...-susurró Sandra para si misma.

-Yo tenía que entretenerte para que no entrases a la habitación... pero me dejé llevar...-dijo Chris pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Entonces, ¿todo lo que ha pasado esta tarde no era más que un plan? ¿Quedaste conmigo solo por un plan?-le gritó Kay.

Sus amigas se miraron entre si. ¿"Todo lo que ha pasado esta tarde"? ¿Acaso había pasado algo más? Después de la fiesta tendrían una charla con Kay.

-¡NO! ¡Yo me ofrecí a entretenerte porque quería estar contigo!-dijo Chris levantándose.

-Ya hablaremos tú y yo-le dijo Kay. Luego se dirigió a sus amigos.- Bien. Olvidad todo esto, haced como si no hubiese ocurrido nada –el cuarteto se quedó como _¿qué no ha ocurrido nada? ¿tú crees que nosotras somos tontas o qué?_- Saldré y volveré a entrar.

Dicho esto la chica salió y todos, incluido Chris, se colocaron en un lado de la sala y esperaron a que Kay entrase. La chica lo hizo en unos segundos.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-dijeron todos a la vez con una nueva alegría.

-¡Oh!-dijo Kay sorprendida, y entró a la habitación, donde todos se abalanzaron encima de ella y empezaron a abrazarla. Cuando Kay salió de todo aquel montón iba muy pero que muy despeinada.

-¡Los regalos antes que nada!-gritó Helen.

-Ah, ¿hay regalos?-preguntó Kay mientras se sentaba encima de la mesa, que habían puesto en un rincón con la comida.

A Kay le cayeron tres libros de aventuras, otros tres de romances y uno de terror, ya que por todos es sabido lo mucho que a ella le gustaban los libros.

-Leí una crítica sobre este y me gustó, así que me lo voy a leer-dijo Evey entregándole su regalo-libro a Kay. Los libros de Evey eran de Kay y los de Kay de Evey.

También dos peluches muy monos y un par de colonias con olor a vainilla y a mora. Entre sus compañeras de cuarto además de regalaron una túnica nueva de gala, totalmente blanca.

-Madre mía...-dijo mirándola- ¡Pero esto debe de haber costado un pastón!

-No te preocupes-dijeron todas a la vez.

-Muchísimas gracias-y dicho esto las abrazó a todas juntas.

-Bueno, y ahora que empiece la fiesta- dijo Thomas.

Estuvieron un rato bailando y picando algo de comer, cantando y cayéndose al suelo por culpa de alguna otra zancadilla.

-¿Por qué no pasas y te la pruebas?-dijo Lily señalando la túnica que habían dejado encima de la cama.

-Vale-dijo Kay. Ella esperaba pasar sola a la Sala de los mil y un armarios, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se colaron por ella cuatro de las componentes del quinteto cotilla y cerraron la puerta con hechizo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Qué te ha hecho?

-¿Qué habéis hecho antes de venir?

Y un montón de preguntas del mismo estilo fueron las que bombardearon a Kay antes de sentarla en el suelo de parquet y ellas también sentarse.

-Pues... es que no sé...-escondió la cara entre las rodillas.

-Oh, vamos, Kay...- Helen se apresuró a abrazarla.-Cuéntanoslo, ¿vale?

-Yo me arreglé y bajé al Gran Comedor, donde habíamos quedado. Dimos una vuelta por el castillo, subiendo y bajando escaleras... Y cada vez nos acercábamos y nos acercábamos más hasta que al final... Nos besamos...

**Fuera**

-... y el beso se volvió más apasionado cada vez y perdimos el control y la verdad es que no sé como vinimos a parar aquí...-dijo Chris cuando los chicos también le acorralaron a él-… y tampoco sé qué hubiese pasado si no hubiésemos parado.

-¡Yo la sé, yo la sé!-dijo Sirius levantando la mano como un crío.

-Vale ya-dijo Thomas. Sirus calló.

-¿Eres virgen?-le preguntó James

-Sí- contestó Chris sin ninguna vergüenza

-Me has desilusionado, chico...-mintió Sirius.

-Que tú y James os enrolléis con cuarenta tías cada mes no quiere decir que él también tenga que hacerlo-les espetó Remus.

-Lo decía de broma-le contestaron James y Sirus a la vez.

-Entonces esta hubiese sido tu primera vez, ¿no?-preguntó Remus. La verdad es que aparte de Chris el único virgen era Will, que el pobre con su careto no se comía un rosco.

-Y se supone que la de Kay también-dijo Sirius- ¡Qué bonito!

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Nada, me emocioné-dijo Sirius cogiendo una patata.

-Bueno, ya nos has contado lo que ha pasado...-dijo James.- Pero si a las tías les encantan los que juegan a Quidditch, ¿cómo es que no...?

-Porque yo no he querido. Nunca he sentido nada por ninguna chica aparte de por Kay y hacerlo porque sí no entraba en mis ideas-contestó Chris.

Chris nunca había tenido amigos de verdad en Francia por su timidez. Muchas chicas se le habían intentado acercar por su físico, pero él nunca hablaba con ellas. No quería meterse en líos.

-Bueno... Pues casi que hagamos como si no hubiese pasado nada para cuando vuelvan esas-Remus señaló la puerta de los mil y un armarios. Y en efecto, de ahí salieron las chicas, y Kay con la túnica puesta. Empezó a sonar una música lenta…

-¿Me concedes este baile?-le preguntó James a Lily caballerosamente. Lily quería rechazarle por su ego y orgullo... pero llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacer algo con él.

-Por supuesto-dijo Lily.

Lily bailó con James, Sandra con Thomas, ya que él siempre había sido su mejor amigo. Sirius se había acercado a Evey, que estaba en la mesa de la comida decidida a no bailar por mucha música disco que pusieran... pero una vez más Sirius se lo pidió tan bien... que no supo resistirse. Chris había atinado a decírselo a Kay, que aceptó no muy convencida.

-¿Entonces todo era un plan?-susurró Kay mientras bailaban.

-En principio sólo tenía que distraerte... pero... te juro que si ha pasado lo que ha pasado ha sido porque de verdad que lo sentía...-dijo Chris superando su timidez.

-Y yo-y dicho eso Kay se apoyó en el pecho de Chris y se intentó relajar con el baile.

Remus se lo había pedido a la cabezota, según él, de Helen. Bailaban, pero no muy pegados.

-Deberías hacerme más caso-le decía Helen.

-Yo saco mejores notas que tú-le contraatacó.

-Ya, pero en Pociones yo soy la que aprende. Y tú nunca has sacado matrícula en Pociones y yo sí.

-Lo de los crisotopos lo ponía en el libro.

-Sería en el tuyo, porque en el del resto de la escuela ponía lo contrario. Además, ¿se puede saber para qué querías que te ayudase a hacer poción Multijugos?

-Por nada.

Pero Helen no era tonta y sabía que algo se tramaban.

Al final de la fiesta Will ya estaba completamente ebrio y Lily iba por el mismo camino. Los chicos decidieron pasar al plan B.

-Bien. Distraedlas. Voy a ver si encuentro el Veritaserum-dijo Sirius.

-¿Pero Evey no te dijo que lo tenía escondido?-preguntó Remus.

-Seguro que solo lo diría para asustarme-contestó entrando a la Sala mientras todos estaban demasiado distraídos para ver lo que pasaba. Todos menos una persona.

Sirius entró a aquel armario tan grande al que había entrado en otro día. Y se encontró a Evey con una botellita de un líquido transparente en la mano mirándole fijamente. Le estaba esperando.

-Sabía que me la jugarías hoy- a pesar de ser pequeñita la chica imponía.- El beso sólo fue para que me confiase, ¿no?

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO!- contestó Sirius yendo para ella y tratando de quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.-Te besé porque...

-Ahora mismo me da igual por qué me besaste-la chica estaba fuera de sus cabales.- ¡YO CONFIABA EN TI, NO COMPLETAMENTE PERO CONFIABA EN TI! ¡Y LO ÚNICO QUE SE TE OCURRE ES TRAICIONARME DE ESTA MANERA! ¡A PESAR DE QUE YO TE DIJE QUE NO TE LO IBA A DEJAR TÚ INSISTES Y ESTA VEZ ME QUIERES ROBAR!

-¡Yo no te lo quería robar, yo sólo...!-Sirius se empequeñecía cada vez más.

-CLARO, TÚ NO ÚNICO QUE QUERÍAS ERA COGERLO PRESTADO SIN PERMISO, ¿NO? ¡PUES QUÍTATE ESA IDEA DE LA CABEZA, PORQUE ADEMÁS EL VERITASERUM ESTÁ PROHIBIDO EN LA ESCUELA!

-¡Es para una causa justa! ¡Queríamos dárselo a Lily para que confesase si quiere a James o no!

-¿¡JUGAR CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LA GENTE ES UNA CAUSA JUSTA?!

-James lleva deprimido mucho tiempo por su culpa...

-Ah, que ahora la culpa de que el chico esté deprimido es de ella, ¿no? De que Potter sea un creído egocentrista que no le va a Lily, ¿no? Pues que sepas que por la tontería que Potter está haciendo de intentar darle celos es Lily la que llora, ¡ESTÚPIDO!

-¡Pero lo de los celos ya no es mi culpa, no me insultes a mí!

-¡CLARO QUE ES TU CULPA, PORQUE NINGUNO DE LOS TRES SABEIS HACER NADA SIN CREAR UN PLAN CON LOS OTROS DOS, Y DENTRO DE POCO VAIS A VOLVER AL POBRE CHRIS IGUAL QUE VOSOTROS!

Evey se quedó mirando a Sirius esperando a que él le rebatara la opinión, pero él sólo supo mirarla con la cabeza gacha. Esta vez su mirada no le afectó a Evey. Ella se le acercó con decisión y cuando estuvo a su altura, justo a su lado, le miró y le dijo en un tono normal pero amenazador:

-Si crees que yo soy tan estúpida como todas las zorras a las que te has tirado, vas muy equivocado.

Y después de mantenerle la mirada un par de segundos salió del armario de las pociones y de la habitación, dejando a un Sirius confundido dentro del armario.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bueno, señoras y señoras, pues hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo. Ha pasado mucho desde que colgamos el primero (ehem...cofcoffenerocof...ehem...), pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿cierto?

Bien, como creo que prometimos en el primer capítulo (y si no fue así, lo prometemos ahora), adjuntamos una pequeña ficha de los personajes nuevos más importantes:

Sandra Price: la más mayor de todas, ojos verdosos-amarillentos, pelo lacio y castaño, chica con carácter e incluso mala leche.

Helen Williams: con tirabuzones castaños-dorados, grandes ojos marrones, cara angelical, apacible y buena estudiante.

Kay Hiragizawa: la más alta y delgada, tipo de modelo, cabello lila grisáceo, ojos azules, viene desde NY.

Evey Walters: la más pequeña en edad y altura, ojos grisáceos, cabello corto, negro y despeinado.

Christian Green: no el más alto de todos, melena castaña oscura, ojos verdes, cejas pobladas, nuevo estudiante de Gryffindor venido de Francia, estudiante de media normal.

Esperemos que os haya gustado y que al menos hayáis disfrutado leyendo. Recordad: de momento no hay tramas complicadas ni grandes misterios, no intentéis buscarle las tres patas al gato ni os compliquéis la vida: si os gusta os gusta y si no, no :)

¡Gracias por leernos!

Hasta pronto,

Rhea Nomberts & Ray Mokona


End file.
